Disposable absorbent articles are well known in the prior art and include such articles as diapers, bandages, catamenials, and the like. Such articles generally comprise a fluid permeable topsheet overlaying an absorbent element. Many topsheet variations are taught in the prior art ranging from fibrous webs which may be woven, non-woven, or carded to perforated plastic films. The number of perforated plastic film topsheets described in the prior art alone is significant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,619 entitled ABSORBENT DRESSING which issued to V. C. Egler on Dec. 20, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,545 entitled NON-ADHERENT DRESSING which issued to P. Surowitz on Mar. 7, 1967, both teach disposable absorbent bandages having perforated plastic film topsheets. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,750 entitled PERFORATE FILM DRESSING AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME which issued to J. Meizanis on Dec. 1, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135 entitled ABSORPTIVE STRUCTURE HAVING TAPERED CAPILLARIES which issued to H. Thompson on Dec. 30, 1975 likewise teach disposable absorptive structures having a perforated plastic topsheet.
As disclosed in the foregoing patents, the use of plastic film topsheets provide advantages not available with fibrous topsheets. Fibrous topsheets, however, have a clothlike feel and appearance which is aesthetically pleasing and desirable in many disposable absorbent articles such as in disposable diapers. Plastic film topsheets, on the other hand, tend to be characterized by a high degree of gloss and smoothness. These characteristics are so closely associated with plastic films that a sheet of material may be readily identified as a plastic film by its shine and texture.
Various methods have been suggested for reducing the gloss and smoothness of plastic films to give them a more clothlike appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,632 entitled WRINKLED SURFACE ARTICLE which issued to C. R. Faelten on Dec. 8, 1942 teaches molded plastic articles having irregularly rectangular shaped ridges disposed over the surface to produce what may be called a waved surface. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,046 entitled PROCESS FOR PRODUCING ORNAMENTAL PLASTIC FILMS which issued to M. A. Chavannes et al. on Nov. 13, 1951 teaches a plastic film at least part of surface of which is undulated and exhibits a scintillating effect.
In spite of the foregoing teachings, however, the manufacturer of disposable absorbent articles heretofore had to choose between using a topsheet which provided an aesthetically pleasing clothlike appearance and a perforated plastic film topsheet which had superior performance characteristics but which exhibited a high degree of gloss and smoothness. The prior art topsheets lack the aspects of the present invention whereby a topsheet can be manufactured from a perforated plastic film having reduced gloss and smoothness.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having a perforated plastic film topsheet which exhibits a clothlike feel and appearance.
This and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection of the accompanying drawings.